feeling
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: perasaaanku padamu tidak akan pernah hilang, semua isi hatiku telah kau miliki dan aku percaya jika hanya kau yang pantas memiliki hatiku. ShikaNaru fanfiction and this fic for K-NEWEST


**Disclaimer: Naruto sah milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: romence, hurt/comfort**

**Pair: ShikaNaru**

**Rate: T**

**WARNINGS: aneh, typo(s), ide amat SANGAT pasaran, membosankan, **_**OOC TINGKAT AKUT**_** dll yang kalau saya tulis hanya akan buang-buang waktu dan tempat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# # #**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Nara Shikamaru POV

Hanya tiga hari, hanya tiga hari aku tidak bertemu dengan dia. Tapi rasanya aku sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa rinduku. Sungguh aku bersumpah amat sangat membenci ruangan tempat aku berada sekarang ini, tempat para orang-orang tua yang kolot berkumpul dan berbicara tentang bisnis. Aku sangat membenci bagaimana mereka berdiskusi tentang harga saham yang beredar dengan tampang serius.

Well, sebenarnya kalau bisa jujur aku membenci semua yang ada di kota ini. Aku membenci makanan yang -menurut Kiba- enak, sedang saat aku mencoba sendiri yang terasa hanyalah rasa hambar. Bahkan makanan buatan 'dia' yang rasanya tidak karuan pun lebih enak dimakan.

Aku juga membenci udara yang ada di kota ini. Entah karena polusi atau apa, tapi di kota ini aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik.

"Pst…, berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, beberapa menit lagi rapat ini akan selesai."

Aku bisa mendengar suara Kiba dari samping kananku. Entah maksudnya murni memberi tahu atau ada maksud terselubung, aku terlalu malas untuk memikirkannya.

"Ck, mendokusai."

Aku bisa mendengar suara decakan dari arah Kiba duduk sekarang tanpa perlu menajamkan telinga, dan reaksi yang aku lakukan hanya memutar kedua bola mataku, bosan.

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba terbukti benar, beberapa menit kemudian rapat yang sungguh membuat aku bosan ini selesai. Jujur jika rapat membosankan ini belum selesai, tanpa peduli reputasi atau pun semua saham yang sedang dibicarakan aku akan langsung pergi keluar.

"Sudahlah, dari pada kau memasang wajah seperti itu, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke hotel dan membereskan barang-barang."

"Ck, mendokusai. Kau saja yang membereskan barang-barang, aku sedang malas."

"Kau tahu? Bermalas-malasan hanya akan membuatmu semakin merindukan'nya'."

Belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya dia sudah berlari keluar dari ruangan rapat. Cih, aku sangat kesal dengan ucapannya itu, dan aku lebih kesal lagi karena yang diucapkan oleh Kiba itu benar. Tidak melakukan kegiatan apa pun membuat aku semakin merindukan'nya'. Sungguh memiliki hubungan dengan'nya' itu sangat merepotkan. Tapi entah bagaimana aku tidak pernah keberatan, dan justru menyukai perasaan merepotkan yang ditimbulkan karena'nya'.

Merasa duduk diam tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun, aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kiba menghilang.

.

.

#End Nara Shikamaru POV

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Normal POV

Secangkir kopi yang sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan asapnya tergeletak tak berdaya sedangkan sang pemilik dari kopi tersebut sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyesapnya barang sedikit. Dia hanya terus duduk diam pada kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan memandangi secangkir kopi itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Tepat di kursi yang berhadapan dengan orang tersebut, duduk seorang pemuda manis dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Dan tidak perlu menjadi orang yang sangat pandai untuk mengetahui kalau pemuda manis itu sedang merasa bosan. Mulai jenuh dengan keadaan sunyi, pemuda manis itu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang bermaksud menyindir.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menatap kopi itu?"

"…"

Sedangkan orang yang diberikan pertanyaan –sindiran- sama sekali tidak merespon sedikit pun. Dan mengundang decak sinis dari pria yang bertanya.

"Ck, kau tahu? Kau hanya berpisah dengannya selama tiga hari, dan kau sekarang sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup!"

"…"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya."

Sesaat setelah pernyataan itu muncul tubuh pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap kopi di atas meja dengan tatapan kosong itu langsung tersentak dan mengejang.

"_**Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu kiba**_."

Nada yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda tersebut membuat pemuda lainnya yang kita ketahui bernama Kiba, tersentak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka candaannya akan dianggap serius, Karena, orang yang berada di hadapannya ini bukan orang yang akan marah hanya karena hal sepele. Bukan dia bermaksud mengatakan kalau 'orang' yang di maksud olehnya sebelumnya itu tidak penting, karena Kiba sudah tahu kalau 'orang' itu sangat penting bagi Shikamaru…, amat sangat penting. Hanya saja…,

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai'nya' ya Shika? Apa benar-benar tidak ada aku di hatimu? Sedikit pun tidak ada?"

Terdengar helaan napas ringan dari pria yang kita ketahui bernama Shikamaru, sebelum dia membalas perkataan Kiba.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Kiba, kau adalah adik yang sangat aku sayangi. Tapi kau tahu jika hatiku sudah penuh olehnya. Bahkan aku rasa hatiku tidak cukup untuk menahan perasaan ini. Aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai adikku, itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun, kau tahu itu kan?"

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Inuzuka Kiba POV

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Kiba, kau adalah adik yang sangat aku sayangi. Tapi kau tahu jika hatiku sudah penuh olehnya. Bahkan aku rasa hatiku tidak cukup untuk menahan perasaan ini. Aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai adikku, itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun, kau tahu itu kan?"

Aku tahu -amat sangat tahu malah- tentang semua yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru bahkan sebelum Shikamaru mengatakannya. Tapi, hati ini tetap sangat sakit saat mendengarnya. Apakah benar? Apa benar aku sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi? Merasa tetap berada di ruangan ini hanya akan membuat diriku semakin sesak, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku. Lagi pula aku belum selesai membereskan barang-barangku."

Tanpa menunggu balasan apa pun dari Shikamaru aku langsung keluar dari kamar Shika dan masuk ke kamarku yang berada tepat di hadapan kamar Shikamaru. Dan tepat begitu pintu kamarku terkunci aku langsung jatuh terduduk.

Aku sudah tahu tentang semua itu, tapi, kenapa hatiku masih tetap tidak rela. Tidak rela jika Shikamaru sekarang sudah tidak mencintaiku.

Mencintai, huh?

Bahkan Shikamaru tidak pernah mencintaiku dalam konteks yang sama dengan yang kurasakan. Aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir turun dari tiap-tiap ujung mataku.

Aku dan Shikamaru adalah sepasang kekasih, setidaknya sebelum Shikamaru bertemu dengan Naruto, ya Naruto. Karena dia Shikamaru sadar dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak pernah mencintaiku dalam artian romantis. Aku kecewa pada Shikamaru, aku marah pada Naruto.

Tapi seberapa pun aku marah pada Naruto, aku tidak dapat membencinya. Aku justru menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku, huh, aku rasa mencintainya adalah hal paling mudah dan membencinya adalah hal yang paling susah di lakukan oleh setiap orang. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bisa membencinya.

Haah, seingatku aku tadi sedang sakit hati! Sungguh ini sangat konyol, salah satu alasan aku sakit hati adalah Naruto, dan sekarang aku merasakan hatiku menghangat saat mengingat dia? Aku rasa aku sudah mulai gila. Tapi,setidaknya putusnya hubunganku dengan Shika membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang lain.

Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri sebelum kembali menjadi Kiba yang dulu.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Hari ini tepat Shikamaru pulang ke apartemen kami, ya aku dan Shika memang sudah tinggal bersama walaupun kami masih dalam tahap sepasang kekasih. Lagi pula kami tidak tidur sekamar, walaupun sebenarnya jika kami tidur satu kamar tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Karena, aku dan Shika memang pasangan sesama jenis.

Saat ini dunia sudah berubah, pasangan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang tabu dan patut dikucilkan, kami saling menghargai. Walaupun tidak bisa dibilang biasa atau normal, tapi pasangan seperti kami sudah tidak dikucilkan lagi.

Kembali pada topik awal, hari ini, kekasihku, akan pulang dari tugas keluar kotanya. Hanya tiga hari memang, tapi aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Aku sebenarnya bisa saja ikut dia pergi ke luar kota, tapi statusku sebagai mahasiswa menghalangiku, karena saat ini aku memang sedang dalam tahap membuat skripsi.

Sejak kemarin aku bingung akan menyambutnya dengan apa, sebenarnya aku mau-mau saja memasak makanan untuknya. Tapi, masalahnya aku bukan seorang gadis, dan aku sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan masalah yang berhubungan dengan dapur.

Jadi, di sini lah aku sekarang. Di apartemen sahabatku, Sakura.

"Ayo lah, Sakura, please?"

Aku mencoba memohon pada Sakura dan membujuknya membantu aku memasak. Yah, walaupun bukan master, tapi setidaknya masakan Sakura jauh lebih baik dari masakanku, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Tidak, Naruto. Kau ingat saat terakhir kau masuk ke dapurku untuk belajar masak?"

Hahaha, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa? Saat itu aku iseng belajar masak di dapur Sakura, dan berakhir dengan dapurnya yang hancur lebur.

"Ayolah Sakura? Kali ini bukan untuk iseng, aku janji aku akan hati-hati!"

Sejenak Sakura menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku tahu dia melakukannya untuk mengetahui apa aku bercanda atau tidak. Jadi, aku memutuskan membalas tatapannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, tapi kita melakukannya di dapurmu."

"Terima kasih Sakura!" dan secara reflek aku langsung memeluknya untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berusaha selama hampir setengah hari, aku berhasil menyajikan makanan, yang entah berhasil atau tidak. Tapi, karena bahan membuat masakan sudah habis dan jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8.30 malam, aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara masak memasak. Karena, Shikamaru baru saja menelphoneku dan mengatakan dia sebentar lagi akan sampai.

Saat ini Sakura sudah kembali ke apartemennya, dan makanan yang aku siapkan sudah tersusun di atas meja. Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu yakin masakanku kali ini berhasil, tapi kalau tidak dicoba bagaimana aku bisa tahu?

Setelah selesai menata meja makan, aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan menghilangkan semua bau masakan yang menempel di tubuhku saat ini. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin menyambut Shikamaru dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Nara Shikamaru POV

Saat ini aku sudah ada di perjalanan pulang menuju apartemenku dan Naruto dengan menggunakan mobil Kiba. Mobilku sendiri sekarang sedang mendekam di salah satu bengkel dengan tenang. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin sampai ke apartemen secepatnya dan aku sangat ingin memerintah Kiba untuk mengendarai mobilnya lebih cepat, tapi…,

Aku memandang ragu pada sebuah kotak yang ada di genggaman tanganku. Aku tidak yakin apa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat? Ya, aku ingin melamar Naruto, kekasihku. Kami sudah tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dan sudah lima bulan belakangan kami tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Tidak satu kamar memang, tapi kami memang tinggal dalam satu atap.

Aku sudah siap untuk menjalin ke tahap yang selanjutnya, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Naruto sudah siap. Aku takut, jika misalkan Naruto belum siap. Terdengar tidak seperti aku yang biasanya tidak peduli dan percaya diri memang. Dan ini semua karena Naruto, entah kenapa segala sesuatu dalam hidupku yang berhubungan dengannya selalu menjadi berbeda dan di luar kebiasaanku.

"Sudahlah Shika, aku yakin dia akan senang menerima cincin itu dan sama sekali tidak ada kemungkinan dia menolakmu."

Aku tidak membalas ucapan Kiba, karena aku tahu dia benar. Sama sekali tidak ada alasan Naruto menolak lamaranku, kami sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan, dan aku juga yakin Naruto sangat mencintaiku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran dan kegugupanku sekarang.

Hah, kalau ada orang lain selain Kiba yang tahu keadaanku sekarang mereka pasti kaget. Seorang Nara Shikamaru yag tidak peduli sekitar dan selalu kebosanan tiba-tiba dilanda rasa khawatir dan gugup? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku ini juga manusia, dan aku rasa perasaanku saat ini wajar.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau bisa se-gugup ini untuk melamar Naruto. Kau tahu? Aku kira tidak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya pernikahan, kalau tidak salah kau pernah mengatakan itu padaku, bukan?"

"Kau benar, pada awalnya aku memang tidak tertarik pada pernikahan. Tapi, Naruto membuat aku ingin menjadikan dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah pernikahan."

"Hm…, menurutku tanpa pernikahan pun sebenarnya Naruto sudah menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya. Jangan salah paham! Bukannya aku tidak mendukung rencanamu, aku hanya mengutarakan isi pikiranku saja."

"Aku mengerti dan aku tahu. Kau benar, tanpa pernikahan pun Naruto memang sudah menjadi milikku. Tapi tidak semua orang tahu mengerti kalau Naruto adalah milikku hanya karena aku adalah kekasihnya. Contohnya si Uchiha berengsek itu."

Uchiha Sasuke adalah mantan kekasih Naruto sebelum dia menjalin hubungan denganku, mereka memang sudah putus, tapi sampai sekarang Sasuke masih belum menyerah untuk merebut Naruto. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Naruto, aku hanya ingin menegaskan pada Uchiha berengsek itu dan semua orang, kalau Naruto adalah milikku.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan selanjutnya tidak ada lagi kalimat yang keluar antara aku dan Kiba.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah diam di dalam mobil sekitar setengah jam aku akhirnya sampai di apartemen.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin berkunjung? Aku yakin Naruto akan senang."

"Lain kali Shika, saat ini aku sedang lelah!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Merasa percuma jika harus terus membujuk Kiba, aku memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan Naruto yang berada di lantai 4. Aku masuk dengan hati-hati dan berusaha meminimalisir suara dari setiap langkahku dengan berjalan pelan. Terkesan seperti pencuri memang, tapi aku ingin mengejutkan Naruto dengan kedatanganku.

Saat aku melihat punggung Naruto di ruang makan, aku merasa aku sudah tidak bertemu dalam jangka waktu lama, dan tanpa perlu perintah dari otak-ku, tubuhku sudah melakukan apa yang aku mau. Aku melangkah maju untuk memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahku di tengkuknya, hm~ aromanya masih tetap sama seperti sebelumya, dan setelah tiga hari berlalu akhirnya aku dapat bernapas dengan benar.

"Shika? Kau sudah sampai?"

"Hm~"

Aku sungguh sangat kesal saat dia melepas pelukanku, aku masih belum puas menghirup aromanya! Setelah tiga hari aku tidak menghirup aroma tubuh khas miliknya, sekarang saat aku akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan baik lagi, dia malah menghindar!

"Mana Kiba? Bukankah kau bilang kau pulang bersamanya?"

"Hei? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" bentakku kesal, aku mati-matian merindukannya dan saat aku pulang dia justru menanyakan Kiba? Huh, dia sungguh sangat pintar menjatuhkan harga diriku.

"Bukannya begitu…, aku merindukanmu, tapi aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kiba, sudah lama kami tidak mengobrol…, jadi bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Cih, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah kepadanya kalau dia menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu?

"Dia sudah pulang, dia sangat lelah."

"Owh~, ah, ya! Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu!"

Aku membelalak kaget melihat apa yang ada di balik punggungnya, aku memang tidak sempat melihatnya tadi, karena aku langsung menyembunyikan wajahku di tengkuknya. Di meja makan sudah ada makanan yang tersaji, dan melihat dari penampilannya yang er…, berantakan. Aku rasa ini buatan Naruto sendiri.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, aku harap rasanya tidak terlalu buruk…,"

Aku memandang horor ke arahnya, dia bilang apa tadi? Apa dia memasak tanpa mencicipi makanannya? Aku memang cukup kaget dia mau memasak, pasalnya selama ini kami selalu pesan makanan secara delivery atau pergi ke restourant saat waktunya makan datang. Karena tidak ada salah satu diantara kami berdua yang cocok berada di dapur.

"Ugh, mungkin sebaiknya makanannya aku buang, ayo kita ke restourant saja!"

Dia sudah mengambil beberapa masakan yang ada di atas meja dan sudah akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah saat aku mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, sebaiknya aku coba dulu, siapa tahu rasanya tidak begitu buruk."

Dia menatap sangsi ke arahku…, aku bingung kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti itu sih? Padahal aku melakukan ini demi menjaga perasaan dia.

"Apa kau serius? Aku tidak ingin tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Hm."

Akhirnya dia menaruh kembali beberapa masakan yang sudah dia bawa tadi. Aku cukup khawatir juga dengan rasanya, terakhir aku mencoba masakannya aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikan rasa makanan yang aku makan saat itu.

Setelah melakukan perang batin selama beberapa saat akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencoba sedikit masakan yang berada paling dekat dengan mangkuk nasiku. Rasanya tidak begitu buruk sedikit terlalu asin memang, tapi masih bisa di makan. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan.

"Kalau rasanya tidak enak lebih baik kita makan di restourant saja."

"Tidak bisa dibilang enak memang, tapi tidak begitu buruk untuk dimakan."

"Tidak perlu berbohong, sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan di restourant depan saja, kita hanya perlu jalan kaki untuk ke sana."

"Aku tidak berbohong, tapi kalau kau ingin makan di luar, baiklah." Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu, jika di matanya terlihat jelas kalau dia kecewa? Tapi, ya sudahlah, lagi pula aku bukan orang yang pandai berbohong dan berkata-kata manis, itu terlalu merepotkan untukku. Lagi pula, aku punya rencana sendiri malam ini.

"Ya sudah, aku akan membereskan ini semua dulu, kau mandilah sana! Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Setelah itu aku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk-ku, meninggalkan makanan yang masih tersisa sebagian dan berjalan menuju kamarku sendiri. Kami memang memiliki kamar mandi sendiri di setiap kamar, jadi walaupun sudah lama tinggal bersama kami belum pernah satu kamar atau berbagi kamar mandi.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Saat ini Shikamaru sudah hampir menghabiskan makanannya, tapi aku sama sekali belum menyentuh makananku, Kecewa? Entahlah, aku tahu kalau aku kecewa, tapi aku tidak tahu, apa yang membuat aku merasa kecewa. Harusnya aku sadar, makananku memang tidak enak, jadi wajar saja kalau Shikamaru tidak mau memakannya.

Hah, terkadang aku bingung, apa yang membuat Shikamaru masih bertahan di sampingku? Dia tampan, dan juga mapan, banyak wanita dan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik dari aku yang mengejar-ngejar dia, atau sekedar menyukainya. Aku amat sangat tahu tentang hal yang satu itu. Oleh karena itu, aku siap. Aku siap jika suatu saat nanti dia mencapai titik jenuh dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sampingku, dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaanku apa bila hal itu terjadi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bermain-main dengan makananmu, Naru?"

"Hm, sepertinya aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

Aku bisa mendengar Shikamaru menghela napas pelan, saat ini aku tidak berani menatap wajah Shikamaru, aku hanya diam menatap piring di hadapanku yang baru aku makan sebagian kecil dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nafsu makan? Apa aku membuatmu kecewa terhadapku? Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, lagi pula, bukankah kau yang mengajakku makan di luar? Aku sendiri tidak keberatan untuk menghabiskan makananmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak kecewa, kok." Yah, aku memang sedikit kecewa, tapi hilangnya nafsu makanku bukan karena aku kecewa pada Shikamaru yang tidak menghabiskan masakanku, tapi karena aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri.

"Tatap mataku Naru…,"

Bukannya mengikuti permintaan Shikamaru, aku justru semakin menundukkan kepalaku, dan menolak menatapnya. Aku bisa merasakan mataku memanas dan ada air yang mendesak keluar di pelupuk mataku. Ugh, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjadi sensitif.

Setelah lumayan lama kami melewatkan waktu dalam kesunyian juga aku yang tetap bertahan menunduk dan menolak membalas tatapan Shikamaru, aku merasakan Shika menarik daguku dan memaksaku untuk menatap matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang mengganggumu, hm?" Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya, semua yang aku pikirkan, tapi, aku rasa itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Shika baru saja pulang dari luar kota, dan perjalanan yang dilaluinya pasti melelahkan, aku tidak ingin membuat dia semakin lelah karena masalahku.

"Tidak ada yang menggagguku kok!"

Aku sedikit gugup saat Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arahku, selalu seperti ini, dia selalu tahu saat aku berbohong atau tidak. Tapi, aku juga tahu, walaupun dia tahu, tapi dia tidak akan memaksaku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang."

Aku mengerutkan dahi saat melihat makanan pesanan Shika yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Tapi,yah, mungkin dia sudah kenyang.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

#Nara Shikamaru POV

Aku dan Naruto akhirnya pula tanpa ada satu pun diantara kami berdua yang menghabiskan makanannya. Perjalanan pulang kami lewati dalam kesunyian, dan ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat aneh dan langka. Belum lagi jika mengingat sifat Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam.

Saat kami berjalan melewati taman di dekat apartement kami, aku berbelok dan melangkah memasuki taman tersebut. Katakan aku gila atau tidak romantis karena berniat melakukan rencanaku di sini, lagi pula aku bukan pria romantis, dan Naruto sangat mengetahuinya.

Lagi pula, Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh, jadi untuk apa aku mempermasalahkannya?

"Kau mau apa, Shika? Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang."

"Sudahlah, diam dan ikuti saja aku, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Tidak ingin ada protes lain yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, aku mempercepat langkahku memasuki taman, tidak terlalu cepat memang, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk memberi isyarat untuk Naruto agar diam dan tetap mengikutiku.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, aku hanya diam dan menatap lekat ke wajah Naruto. Jujur, aku gugup saat ini, aku menerka-nerka apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh wajahnya jika aku mengatakannya. Tapi, aku tahu, keraguan tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun kecuali penyesalan, apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti, itu adalah resiko, saat ini aku hanya ingin percaya pada Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja jika kau tetap diam seperti ini, Shika! Aku tahu kau lelah, dan mungkin ini penting, tapi aku juga lelah, lagi pula kita masih bisa membicarakannya di apartemen kan? Aku rasa itu lebih baik dari pada kau—"

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"—Hanya diam saja, eh?" Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku saat Naruto menampilkan wajah bodohnya.

"Aku bilang, apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Ucapku sekali lagi, untuk memperjelas semuanya, dan seketika itu juga raut wajah bodohnya itu menghilang.

"Kau sedang melamarku, Shika?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidur." Oh, ayo lah, tidak mudah mengatakan hal ini padanya, apa dia tidak tahu betapa susahnya aku menghadapi perasaan gugupku sendiri?

"Aku serius, Shika!"

"Aku sudah mengulangnya dua kali, apa aku harus mengulangnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya?"

Aku bisa melihat wajah Naruto kini dipenuhi dengan semburat merah, aku yakin sekarang dia sudah percaya dengan arti kata-kataku sebelumnya.

"Kau mengerti bukan? Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Apa kau yakin, kau ingin menikah denganku, Shika?" Jawabnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping, sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengernyit bingung, mendengar ucapannya, sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?

"Apa yang bisa membuatku tidak yakin?"

"Kau tahu, banyak orang yang menyukaimu dan bersedia menjadi istrimu, tidak hanya wanita, bahkan pria sepertiku pun banyak, atau malah yang lebih dariku. Orang yang pandai memasak, lebih pengertian, atau kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya yang tidak aku miliki, apa kau yakin yang kau pilih adalah aku? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal atau kecewa?"

"Apa kau meragukanku?" Balasku tidak percaya, setelah semua yang telah aku lewati untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini, jangan bilang kalau dia meragukanku.

"Bukan…, Bukan seperti itu, tapi, aku ragu, apa aku mampu terus mengikatmu, aku ragu, apa aku cukup untuk menjadi pendampingmu, aku tidak mau jika suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku karena aku tidak mampu mempertahankanmu, karena, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa tetap berdiri."

Aku memandang kesal ke arah Naruto, jadi selama ini, dia resah karena ini?

"Bodoh."

Aku hanya bisa menatap kesal saat melihat Naruto memilih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini orang yang bisa dengan mudah menyukai seseorang hanya karena hal-hal seperti itu? Apa kau pikir aku menyukaimu hanya karena kelebihanmu? Kalau kau berpikir begitu kau salah! Sekarang, tatap aku Naruto."

Aku cukup puas saat melihat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Biar aku jelaskan, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa berpaling pada orang lain, se-sempurna apa pun orang itu, kau dengar? Apa pun yang terjadi, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki diriku, yaitu kau, Naru! Mungkin ini akan terdengar menjijikan, tapi ini memang benar…,"

"Selamanya, aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu, karena semua bagian dari hatiku, telah aku berikan padamu, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari hatiku selain yang ada pada dirimu, kau mengerti? Jadi, jangan pernah lagi berpikiran seperti itu!"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, karena sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, belum lagi aku yang pergi keluar kota selama 3 hari, yang membuat perasaan rindu menghantuiku. Dengan perlahan aku menyatukan bibir kami.

Aku ingin menyampaikan semuanya, semua rasa rindu dan lainnya. Aku menyeringai senang saat merasakan Naruto membalas ciumanku dan melakukan hal yang sama denganku, menyalurkan semua perasaannya dalam ciuman ini. Setelah beberapa lama aku menciumnya tanpa henti, akhirnya aku melepaskannya, aku belum mendengar jawaban Naruto, kan?

"Jawabanmu, Naru? Dan jangan ada lagi alasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti tadi!"

"A-aku mau."

Aku tersenyum bahagia aku langsung merogoh saku celanaku dan memasangkan cincin yang telah aku siapkan untuknya dan tanpa perlu aku komandoi lagi, tubuhku sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu dan memeluk makhluk di hadapanku. Aku terus menciumi wajahnya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih berkali-kali untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagianya aku mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan olehnya.

.

.

.

# # #

.

.

.

**#EPILOG#**

#Namikaze Naruto POV

Aku hanya bisa memandang gugup ke arah cermin, jika ada yang bertanya apa yang membuatku gugup? Maka jawabannya adalah pernikahan. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Shikamaru. Sudah lewat satu bulan sejak acara lamaran Shikamaru di taman, tidak romantis seperti pasangan kebanyakan lainnya menang, tapi bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Mengetahui kalau Shika tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari cukup

Kembali pada topik awal, aku sama sekali tidak bisa duduk diam di ruang rias. Aku sangat gugup sudah berkali-kali Sakura #yang sudah setuju untuk menjadi pendampingku# menenangkanku dengan berbagai cara, dari menasehati sampai memarahi, tapi tidak sekali pun perasaan tenang menghampiriku, yang terjadi aku malah semakin gugup.

"Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku kabur dari acara pernikahan ini?"

"Kau ingin aku bunuh sekarang atau Shikamaru nanti? Lagi pula, kabur pun kau tidak akan berhasil, kau dengar? Musik sudah dimainkan, jadi kita harus segera masuk ke gereja!"

"Tapi…,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naru!" Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat akhirnya Sakura menarik paksa tanganku, membuatku harus mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Tarik napasmu, Naru. Tenangkan dirimu." Aku tahu, kalau aku harus melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, tapi masalahnya aku tidak bisa! Saat ini aku sudah ada di depan pintu gereja, dan di balik pintu ini Shikamaru sudah menungguku, aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa memfokuskan pikiranku untuk tenang.

Aku sudah hampir lari begitu saja dan memutuskan untuk kabur saat pintu di hadapanku terbuka, dan aku tahu, aku harus menghadapi ini.

Aku melangkah pelan memasuki pintu gereja, aku bisa melihat Shikamaru yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku, dan seketika itu juga semuanya terasa mudah, semuanya terasa benar, aku bisa merasakan rasa gugupku tergantikan dengan rasa optimis. Dan dengan semua perasaan positif yang kurasakan, aku membalas senyuman Shikamaru dengan sama lembutnya.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya mungkin sama dengan pernikahan-pernikahan lainnya, aku mengikat janji dengan Shikamaru, yang walaupun tanpa berjanji aku dan Shikamaru tetap akan melakukannya.

Saat setelah kami mengucapkan janji kami, semua terjadi begitu saja, semuanya terasa begitu membahagiakan dam aku harap kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, aku harap kebahagiaan ini akan terus ada.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

**a/n: Vi tahu nih ff emang jelak, gak jelas, aneh, maksa kecepeten, dah mana belum di edit lagi#plak. Vi Cuma bisa bilang maaf!#deep bow (m_._m) dan jangan pernah ada yang ngarep malam pertamanya ya?**

**Vi akuin ya, ff Vi kali ini sedikit banyak kepengaruh sama ff di wordpress di awal, dan dari tengah sampai akhir terpengaruh#hampir salah ngetik nama pula# sama haehyuk di ffn#plakplakplak. Tapi inget ya, maksud Vi terpengaruh itu beberapa gaya bahasa dan perumpamaannya, kalau ide cerita murni milik Vi!  
**

**Vi nulis nih ff di tengah-tengah massa hiatus baca dan nulis ff di fandom naruto, oke, jadi jangan heran kalau hasilnya hancur…, yah, oke, Vi minta maaf gak lanjutin ff-ff Vi di sini#lirik-lirik draft my story# oke, lupakan. **

**Nih ff sebenernya buat bayar utang saya ke yashina uzumaki yang sudah saya lupakan kapan mulainya saking lamanya gak saya bayar-bayar! YAS! Vi dah bayar utang ya? Jadi jangan tagih-tagih ff lain lagi!**

**Ah, vi lupa, ada yang kenal sama vi gak? ya ampun, jangan bilang dari tadi Vi ngomong gak ada yang ngerti lagi? oka, kenal gak sama author pen name 'namikaze malfoy'? itu tuh vi, vi ganti nama pen name dikarenakan beberapa sebab. Dan buat yang nunggu ff story about me dan my girlfriend brother are sister complex #ada yang masih inget 2 ff ini?# tunggu aja ya? Vi mau lajut hibernasi dulu, bye, bye!**

**Ah, jangan lupa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R! and DON'T BE SILENT READER!**


End file.
